


The Misadventures of Mooooony, Russ, and Hairball

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Godfather Sirius Black, Innuendo, Kid Fic, M/M, Sirius Black Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: The one where Remus just wants a nice weekend with his family, but then Sirius happens.  (Kind of a follow up to "Getting to Sirius" but can stand alone.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this lives in the same universe as "Getting to Sirius". It was just supposed to be a revisit to see how our little family was doing, but then Sirius started talking to me and wouldn't shut up, so I followed his lead. It was supposed to be nothing more than fluff, but then like I said, Sirius happened. I hope you enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> It does have some slight innuendo, but I don't think it qualifies for a T rating. Also, at one point I get a little loose with my dialogue formatting, but I thought it helped the conversation flow better.

“Moooony! Russ!” Harry’s small voice squeaked through house. “Want to get up!” he announced.

“Yeah, Mooooony, he wants to get up,” Sirius teased, rolling over and pulling his husband against him.

“I would go easy on the teasing there, Russ,” Remus retorted.

“His tiny mouth just can’t get the Siri part down…he’ll get there,” Sirius defended resolutely.

“How did he even get to Moony instead of Remus?” Remus wondered.

“Because you’re my Moooony!” Sirius laughed, attacking the man’s face and neck with kisses. Remus affectionately rolled his eyes amid the assault. There was no doubt it was completely Sirius’s fault that their ward referred to him by his old school nickname.

“Want to get up!” Harry repeated, more insistently.

“He wants to get up!” Sirius parroted.

“Then get him up,” Remus grumbled, burrowing back into his pillow. He had been with Harry all week while Sirius was away at a defense training exercise. While he was happy to have his husband home for his own enjoyment, at the moment he was happier to have him home to give him a morning off.

“Ok, ok, you come find us when you’re all rested up, Mooooony,” Sirius conceded with another smacking kiss to Remus’s cheek before climbing out of the bed.

“Sounds like a plan, Russ,” Remus replied, knowing that somewhere outside of his cocoon of covers, his husband was glaring at him in response to his cheap shot.

“Russ!” Harry squealed, clapping his hands from where he stood at the baby gate in the doorway to his bedroom. The gate was a new acquisition as Harry had recently developed a habit of getting out of bed on his own. Neither Sirius nor Remus wanted him wandering around the house by himself. Not only was it unsafe, but the child was every bit as mischievous as his godfather.

“Hairball!” Sirius greeted. In a few easy strides he was lifting his godson into his arms. “Where are your glasses? Moooony won’t like it if you spend the whole morning squinting,” Sirius said more to himself thank to the child as he stepped over the gate and searched for Harry’s glasses.

“Mooony,” Harry giggled.

“Troublemaker,” Sirius mumbled under his breath, despite the smirk of pride crossing his features. He found Harry’s glasses and then carted the toddler into the kitchen for breakfast.

“What do you say we make our dearest Moonbeam some pancakes?” he suggested as he locked Harry in his highchair.

“Cakes!” Harry consented. Sirius smiled at his godson. He had changed so much since he came into their care just over a year ago. He’d shifted out of his infant phase into a walking, talking, thinking, human being. There were times he would do something that reminded Sirius so much of James that it made his heart clinch, but the loss was getting easier with each passing month. It was now a dull ache rather than a sharp pain.

While their transition into parenthood wasn’t exactly seamless, they did better than either of them expected. Remus was more naturally attuned to the practical aspects, but Sirius never shied away from a sleepless night or a disastrous diaper. Also unexpected was the amount of joy Harry brought into their lives. In a way he completed them. He made them a family.

“I missed you, Hairball,” Sirius noted, dropping a kiss to the boy’s messy mop of hair. And he meant it. He had to travel a few times in the last year and each time it seemed to get harder. Harry was growing so much, so fast. Sirius was afraid he was going to come back from a training mission and the boy would greet him at the door fully grown and in a suit. Remus assured him that would be impossible without some sort of time travel or accelerated aging, but he still didn’t like being away. That thought combined with what his former commanding officer told him the previous day, had a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it aside for the time being.

“Cakes?” Harry asked, blinking owlishly behind his glasses.

“Cakes,” Sirius smiled, getting back to the task at hand.

* * *

Remus flopped on to his back, nearly ready to greet the day. He could hear Sirius talking animatedly in the kitchen over the din of dish and pans clattering. He assumed the man was making pancakes. They always had pancakes the first day Sirius was back from a mission. His stomach growled at the thought.

“Uh oh!” Harry crowed, something crashed to the floor. That was enough to push Remus out of bed to investigate just how much of a mess was being made in the kitchen.

“Moooony!” Harry greeted enthusiastically as Remus came into view.

“Morning, Moonbeam,” Sirius smiled, looking suspiciously calm. Remus quirked an eyebrow.

“What hit the floor?” he asked, expecting more carnage that he was seeing.

“My space helmet,” Sirius shrugged, glancing towards the metal mixing bowl that sat abandoned near his feet. It was only then that Remus noticed Harry was sporting a much smaller ‘space helmet’. His tiny hands clutched the metal bowl to his head.

“I see,” Remus said with an understanding nod. Sirius stuck an arm out to catch his husband around the waist, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Have a seat, pancakes are ready,” he encouraged, ushering Remus to the table and pulling the bowl off Harry’s head. Remus blanched as Sirius set a plate down in front of him. “Something wrong?” Sirius asked.

“These are shaped like…” he trailed off, glancing over at Harry’s plate as well. “His too. Sirius!”

“What?! He’s two, he has no idea his pancakes are an anatomically correct representation of your…”

“Sirius!” Remus hissed.

Unfazed by the admonishment, Sirius grinned. “What? Too big? I mean I haven’t seen it in a week but the last time I checked…”

“Not the point, Sirius,” Remus ground out, color coming to his cheeks. “You cannot make…anatomically correct…pancakes for Harry.”

“Until the shape becomes recognizable to him, I can do what I want,” the man smirked.

“I hate you so much,” Remus grumbled.

“Like you could ever hate me,” Sirius snorted.

* * *

“You want to go somewhere today? Get Harry out of the house for a bit?” Sirius asked as he gathered his dark hair into a knot on the top of his head.

Remus eyed him curiously. Usually Sirius was more of a homebody when he’d been out on a mission all week. He wondered if something happened.

“The kid is growing, he needs to stretch those little legs,” Sirius added quickly, sensing the question in Remus’s gaze. He knew his change in behavior raised a red flag, but there was really no reason for concern. The house was just feeling a bit close. He hoped his deflection was successful “And we could all use some fresh air.”

Ok, sure,” Remus shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the read he was getting off Sirius, but for the moment he let it slide. Sirius was never good at keeping things to himself. Whatever was on his mind would come out sooner or later. He slid and arm around Sirius’s waist and drew him in, just like Sirius had done in the kitchen. “I’m glad you’re home,” he mentioned.

“I’m glad to be home,” Sirius smiled, giving his husband the first proper kiss of the day. The kind with teeth and tongue and the promise of more later.

“Hairball!” Sirius shouted through the house. Remus winced. Out of all the things Sirius could call the kid, he chose Hairball.

“Russ!” Harry’s head popped up over the baby gate again.

“Do you want to go on an adventure with me and Moooony?”

“Venture with Mooooony!” Harry parroted. Sirius freed the child and tossed him into the air.

 “What should we do? Fight dragons? Climb a mountain?” Sirius asked the boy. He babbled something incoherent but very excited in return, almost overwhelmed with the possibilities.

 “How about we start with the playground and see how it goes from there?” Remus suggested, always the rational one. He gave Harry roots while Sirius gave him wings. It was a good balance.

 “Go to the Playground!” Harry squealed in delight.

 “Ok, that means jackets for everyone,” Remus mentioned, giving both Sirius and Harry a pointed look.

 They decided to walk to the playground at the end of the street. Harry was on Sirius’s shoulders, pointing out every small thing he laid eyes on. A warmth filled Remus as Sirius linked a hand with his. He was glad to have his family back together. It brought the world back into balance. While Remus could appreciate the quiet subdued atmosphere that settled in while Sirius was on a mission, he could only appreciate for a few days. Sirius had an infections energy about him that was sorely missed while he was away.

After depositing their bag under a tree, they started up a sloppy game of tag. It was mostly Harry running between the two men hoping not to get caught. After a while he got distracted by the noises from the playground.

“Moon needs a break, you two go play,” Remus breathed, ducking out to read while Sirius made up for lost time. Before opening his book, he spent awhile watching Sirius instruct Harry as he climbed through the complicated playground equipment. He could tell by the amount of talking, that Sirius was turning the playground into a magical castle or treacherous mountain ledge. Using words to paint a picture as wild as the tiny boy could imagine. He smiled at the thought. He never doubted that Sirius would excel at parenthood, despite Sirius’s own doubts. He just had too much heart to fail.

“Mooooony?” Harry panted, as he toddled from the playground with Sirius following close behind.

“Yes, sunshine?” Remus reached out and straightened the boys glasses and tried in vain to tame his hair.

“Read to me and Russ?” he asked. Remus smiled knowing that was code for _‘I am ready for a nap but will never admit it’._

 “Of course,” he obliged, unfolding so the boy could climb into his lap. Sirius plopped down next to him, dropping his head on his shoulder. “Will you get the other book out of the bag? There are drinks in there too, if you’re thirsty,” he murmured, brushing a kiss across his husband’s forehead. Sirius absently groped for the bag beside him easily finding the book and passing it to Remus and digging out a water bottle for himself and a juice box for Harry.

“Thanks, Russ,” Harry mumbled, sucking greedily on the tiny straw.

Remus began to read from a worn copy of Roald Dahl’s The BFG. He read to Harry at every opportunity, selfishly hoping the boy would take to books the way he had. He tried to select stories that would be easily understood by the two year old. Harry seemed to enjoy it and recently started requesting reading time. Even if it sometimes just meant he was ready for a nap, it was a nap that usually started curled up against Remus and Remus was grateful for the bonding time.

 He barely made it to the end of the chapter before Harry was sound asleep, his face pressed against Remus’s stomach.

“You’re good at that, Moon,” Sirius noted, sounding like he was on the edge of sleep himself, still resting against Remus’s side.

“Putting the kid to sleep? Yes, the boring drone of my voice is very handy for that,” Remus deadpanned.

“Not what I meant,” Sirius countered. “I can never get him to nap. You have him practically asking for it,” he clarified. “Not that I blame him. I’d like to crawl into your lap a little more often.” 

“It’s kind of our thing,” Remus shrugged, feeling color coming to his cheeks. Sirius whined as the action jostled him from his comfortable position. He sat up and stretched. For a moment, he watched his husband and godson. Remus had returned to his own book and was absently toying with Harry’s wild hair as he read. It occurred to him at that this was what he was missing when he was away. Not just the reading and naps, but the bigger picture. He was nurturing and teaching Harry in a way only Remus could. It was one of the things Sirius had always loved about the man. Remus was infusing structure into their boy’s life and building him a solid foundation. That thought struck him funny. While he didn’t think of himself as a bad parent to Harry, he knew the traveling made him far less stable and it would only get worse if…

Suddenly, it was too much and too close. He pushed to his feet.

“I’m gonna…” he cleared his throat, not sure what he was going to do, but needing to step away. “..walk.” he settled on finally, pointing vaguely in a direction.

“Ok,” Remus replied calmly, despite the question in his eyes. He felt the tension flood Sirius’s body before he stood and knew something was wrong, but it was evident Sirius didn’t want to confront it at the moment. So he wasn’t going to push. “Don’t go too far, I’ll probably head back to the house before long,” he added with a soft smile.

A flash of anger sparked inside Sirius at Remus’s reaction. He knew Remus wasn’t oblivious. He’d picked up on every change in Sirius’s behavior and yet he said nothing. He knew something was wrong but he wasn’t voicing his suspicions. Didn’t he want to know? Sirius clinched his fists and stalked away only to round on himself and return a moment later.

“Remus, I’m thinking of reenlisting,” he announced. Remus went pale. His book almost fell from his hand but he managed to right it before it hit the sleeping child in his lap.

“You, _what_?” he gaped.

“I’m thinking of joining the army again,” Sirius repeated. Remus felt his heart jolt at the thought. Sirius’s time in the army was rough on them as a couple. He had joined the at sixteen, shortly after he’d run away from home. He felt it was his only option. Remus was vehemently opposed to the idea, fearing for the man’s safety and wellbeing. Sirius was a reckless teenager and the last thing he needed was a gun and a dose of active combat. The only consolation was that James joined as well, out of solidarity to his best friend. Remus counted on James to keep Sirius safe.

As it turned out, the army probably was the best choice for Sirius.  It provided him with all the fundamentals he’d been lacking by growing up in a privileged, but detached household. They gave him the structure he needed to transition into the adult world while teaching him the power of respect and hard honest work.

 However, after their initial four year contract, both James and Sirius decided not to reenlist. James wanted to start a family with his new bride and Sirius wanted to marry Remus, who was resolute in the idea that he would not be an army spouse. When his retirement was final, Sirius celebrated by dragging Remus to courthouse and making and honest man out of him.

Now Sirius was talking about joining again and for a moment Remus couldn’t breathe. James wasn’t around to keep Sirius safe this time. And ironically, that was the reason it was more important than ever that Sirius stay safe. He stared ruefully at the child in his lap.

“You can’t be serious,” he uttered, finally. “Don’t,” he warned, seeing Sirius open his mouth to compulsively make a pun. He was not in the mood. He glowered at the man. “Of all the selfish…” he muttered, tossing things back in the bag and shifting Harry so he could stand. The boy stirred slightly. “It’s ok, we’re just going home,” he spoke to the child.

“Moon, wait, it’s not like that,” Sirius tried to stop him. Admittedly, he wanted a reaction, but not like this.

“No Sirius, it is like that. You dropped a bomb and expected it not to explode. _You can’t do that._ I knew you had something on your mind, but I was giving you space. I figured you would come to me when you were ready and we would talk about it like adults, but I overestimated you,” Remus seethed. He turned and stormed down the street, heading back towards the house.

Sirius stared after him, tempted to follow but deciding against it. He knew he was in the wrong and now he needed to figure out how to fix it. He wasn’t _really_ thinking about reenlisting. It was just a requirement of a job he had been offered. He only said it that way for the reaction. Like Remus said, he dropped a bomb. And it blew up in his face.  

Remus’s whole body was thrumming with anger and anxiety by the time he reached the house. His hands were shaking so bad he was afraid he was going to wake the sleeping child as he set him in his bed. He couldn’t believe his husband could be so thick headed. He needed to slam doors and throw things. He needed to be somewhere where a toddler was not napping.

Luckily, Sirius walked through the door a few moments later.

“Remus…” he started. Remus put a hand up to stop him.

“Save it. Watch your godson, I have an errand to run,” Remus said briskly as he grabbed his keys.

“But Rem…you can’t just leave, I want to talk about this,” Sirius protested.

“And I wanted to spend the day with my idiot husband who has been gone for a week. _Not_ spend the day angry with him. I guess we’re both unhappy,” Remus quipped, taking his leave. Sirius heaved a sigh. He deserved that.

* * *

“Moooony?!” Harry’s voice called anxiously.

“Moony isn’t here, bud. You’re stuck with Russ,” Sirius said as he appeared in the doorway. Harry studied his godfather. He clumsily climbed out of his bed and padded towards the door.

“Russ is sad?” he asked, recognizing the frown.

“More like Russ is in trouble,” Sirius responded, lifting the kid into his arms.

 “In Timeout?” the boy asked, his eyes going round and somber.

“Something like that,” Sirius chuckled. “I hurt Moony’s feelings,” he admitted after a moment.

“Need to say you’re sorry,” Harry said with a nod.

“I know, Hairball, I know,” Sirius replied with more than a little pride. Somebody was teaching their boy the right things. If he had to guess, it was Remus.

* * *

 Remus had no particular destination in mind when he left the house. He just knew he needed to get away from Sirius until he could calm down. They had never fought in front of Harry and he didn’t want to start now. Especially since the boy was staring to understand things happening around him. He settled on grabbing some lunch and running into his office at the school to get a jump start on his next lesson plan. It wasn’t really how he wanted to spend his day, but at least it would be productive.

* * *

Sirius started to worry when Remus didn’t return by midafternoon. Harry has asked for him a couple more times and each time it tightened the knot in Sirius’s stomach. Part of him wondered if his godson asked after him while he was away.

 “Go get your puzzle, by the time we get it together, he should be home,” he hoped he sounded more reassuring than he felt.  As Harry started back down the hall way with his puzzle in hand, the front door opened.

“Mooooooony!” The little boy squealed, abandoning the puzzle and running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

“Hi sunshine,” Remus beamed, catching the child and placing a smacking kiss on his cheek. He pointedly ignored the look of relief that overtook Sirius’s features upon his arrival.

“Russ is very sorry,” Harry stated seriously.

“Oh is he?” Remus hazarded a glance in Sirius’s direction. He did look sorry.

“ _Very_ sorry,” he said softly.

“Well, I will talk to Russ in a little bit. Let’s put that puzzle together and you can tell me what you guys have been up to all afternoon,” he deflected. He did want to resolve things with Sirius but he wanted to wait until impressionable little ears were tucked in bed.

* * *

Sirius was cleaning the kitchen when Remus returned from his bedtime story with Harry. He orbited the man with the ease of a couple who had spent most of the last decade together. He didn’t like this rift between them, however brief it was. They had been through enough in the past year to know they were much better as a united front. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a seat at the table.

“Tell me why you want to reenlist,” he started coolly. Sirius stilled the vigorous scrubbing of the skillet in his hand. He dropped it in the sudsy water and dried his hands on a dishtowel before turning to face his husband.

“I don’t _want_ to,” he started. Remus furrowed his brow. Had Sirius just been playing him earlier? “But there is a chance I might _have_ to. For a job,” he added quickly, seeing the anger build back up on Remus’s face.  

“You are a combat trainer for a private defense company, don’t they generally frown on their employees being in the active military?” Remus frown.

“For a different job,” Sirius clarified. “Look, my old CO was on my mission last week. He was doing some liaison introductions for some project, all stuff over my clearance level. Anyway, he spent a few days watching me work and said there is a training and education position opening up and he thought I’d be a good fit. He said if I was interested and willing to reenlist, he’d put a good word in for me,” he explained. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. Sirius could be a real idiot sometimes.

"'I am considering taking a new job’ is a lot different from ‘I am going to reenlist in the army’,” he noted. Sirius dropped into the chair next to him.

“I know, I know, but it’s an army job. It comes with an army life full of potential deployments and relocations. Reenlisting is the reality,” Sirius sighed, reaching for Remus’s hand, relieved when the man intertwined their fingers.

“Is it a job you want?” Remus fought hard to keep his mind open. He really didn’t want Sirius to reenlist. But he also didn’t want Sirius completely sacrificing his own happiness or aspirations either. He concentrated on his clasped hands while he waited for an answer.

“I don’t know, Moon. I mean part of me, the part that is the normal twenty three year old man, that thinks it’s an amazing opportunity. But the army was something James and I did. James is gone and because of that, there is this other part of me this is a parent and a husband and can’t justify leaving a stable, well-paying job that keeps me close to home, for a selfish adventure,” Sirius rationalized.

Remus quietly took in what his husband was saying. Sirius was right. He was only twenty three. Most men his age had barely finished school and were just getting their feet underneath them. Here they were twenty three and twenty four respectively, married for almost four years and had a two year old child. Far more settled than anyone else their age. He always wondered if Sirius’s burdens would be different if he weren’t godfather and _husband_.

“Do you ever regret getting married so young?” he asked, not maliciously.

“Not for one second,” Sirius answered quickly, giving his hand a squeeze. Remus sent him half a smile. “I married you at twenty because I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Look Moon, I don’t want you to think you or Harry are holding me back from some incredible life. You two are giving me an incredible life. That’s the whole problem. I don’t want to just be a blow in. I see what you’re doing for Harry, I see the stability you provide him. I want that. I want to be stable. I know what it’s like to have family that’s never around. And mine was always around and they were still never…present. It’s a horrible feeling and I don’t want that for my family…our family.”

 “First, you’re not a blow in. You’re home a lot more than you are away, really. And I promised you I would say it until you believed it: You are an amazing parent. Yes, you get to be the cool parent a little more often than I do, but I have never really been cool so that’s not a big deal. But you are never neglectful or unstable. When you’re here you’re all in and when you’re not you’re always checking in. That is what makes you present. We don’t feel unloved, ever,” Remus mentioned. None of that had anything to do with the decision Sirius was trying to make, but it was something Sirius obviously needed to hear. He gave them man some time to digest all of that.

He decided the best way to tackle this decision would be to break it down piece by piece. Sirius seemed conflicted, but he wasn’t sure what Sirius really wanted. It seemed like he was trying to reconcile who he actually was with you he’d thought he’d be at this point in his life and that was causing the disconnect.

“Would 23 year old, non-married, non-guardian, Sirius reenlist and take this new job?” he started again.

“Probably,” Sirius nodded.

“Why?”

 “I’ve earned it and I would be good at it. I would enjoy it,”

“Ok, how does being married and responsible for a child change that?”

 “It will keep me away, possibly for months at a time. We may have to move every two years. I don’t want that life for us.”

“Non-negotiable?”

“Non-negotiable. It’s not what I want,”

“And you wouldn’t enjoy the job enough to counter it?”

“Not right now,” Sirius shook his head. Remus nodded, but didn’t comment. He was just trying to get the facts out on the table. He continued to the other side of the situation.

"And do you like the job you have now?”

“Mostly. It’s getting hard to be away.”

“Is there something else you would like to do?”

“Not sure,” Sirius admitted. Remus nodded again, still withholding opinion.  “Aren’t you going to say something?” Sirius asked finally. Remus smiled and freed his hand to bring it to Sirius’s scruffy face.

“Love, you know I have opinions about all of this. But right now, I am not even sure you know what side of the fence _you_ are on, so I don’t want to push you either way. Think about everything we’ve just said, and we’ll talk,” he pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lip. “And for the love of God, _never_ start a conversation with ‘I am thinking of reenlisting’ again, unless you want a prompt divorce,” he chuckled. Sirius’s eyes went soft.

“I know, I’m sorry. I wanted your attention,” he replied, sheepishly.

“You, Sirius Black, needing attention, never!” Remus feigned surprised. Sirius rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his husband.

“It’s been Sirius Lupin for almost four years, thank you very much,” he added with a cheeky grin.

 “Which proves you _always_ have my attention,” Remus remarked with a knowing look. A rare touch of color dusted Sirius’s cheeks. “And I’m sorry I disappeared all afternoon, I didn’t want to fight in front of the kid. He notices everything now.”

“Of course he does, Mooooony,” Sirius teased, smacking a kiss to Remus’s cheek like he had done that morning.

“Go finish the dishes. Then I _may_ show you just how anatomically correct your pancakes were,” Remus said waggling his eyebrows, a habit he’d picked up from Sirius through the years. Sirius was out of his chair like a shot, scrubbing the remaining dishes with abandon.

* * *

Remus came to much slower than he had the previous day. He stretched languidly, feeling the pull in his muscles from the previous nights…activities. That thought had him glancing across the bed at his husband. To his surprise, the man was already awake and staring back at him.

“I love watching you do that,” Sirius rasped, his voice rough with sleep. Remus smiled softly and clumsily leaned in for a good morning kiss. “Morning, Moonbeam,” Sirius murmured like he did every morning. He shifted so he could rest against Remus’s chest. Remus’s hand instinctively threaded through Sirius’s dark curls. They laid quietly for a moment, letting the morning settle in around them.

“I don’t want the job, I’m not reenlisting,” Sirius announced finally. He felt a laugh roll through his husband’s chest. Confused, he lifted his head to meet the man’s eyes.

“Why not?” Remus decided not to explain himself.

“It’s not who I am anymore,” Sirius answered.

“But maybe it’s who you thought you were supposed to be?” Remus added.

“Yeah, if I stayed on a certain path, maybe,” he shrugged, dropping his head. Remus resumed playing with his hair. “But I like our path better.”

“And your current job?”

“It works, for now. I think I want to do something different. I just don’t know what. I just want other things,” Sirius explained.

“Sirius, I will support any decision you make. I would have even supported you if you wanted to reenlist, despite my feelings about it. The only thing I ask is you don’t compromise yourself by doing something you don’t want to do or giving up something you really want to do just because you think it’s what Harry and I need. We can all give a little. That’s what love and family is all about,” Remus disclosed.

“Is that what you would’ve said to me last night?” Sirius asked, curiously.

“Mostly. I probably would have put a heavy emphasis on the fact that I didn’t want you to reenlist. But I didn’t want that to be the reason you didn’t if it was something you wanted,” Remus admitted. “But I am really glad it’s not what you want,” he laughed. Sirius moved so he was properly on top of his husband, dipping his head to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

“Moooony! Russ!” Harry’s voice shattered the moment. “Want to get up!” he announced.

“Yeah, Russ, he wants to get up,” Remus murmured against Sirius’s lips.

“I know some other little man who wants to get up too, but I guess he’ll have to wait,” Sirius replied with a salacious wink as he climbed out of the bed and searched for his boxers.

“Do you have to make everything an innuendo?” Remus groaned.

“It’s part of my charm,” Sirius grinned as he ducked out of the room. “Coming, Hairball!”


End file.
